


it lingers when we're done

by plvmb



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Matsuoka Rin's Birthday, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plvmb/pseuds/plvmb
Summary: Each kiss held a different emotion, a different thought, a different need. Rin loved every one of them.





	it lingers when we're done

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little fic for my aquarius sun bby, rin. <3
> 
> happy birthday, son. ily to the moon and back.
> 
> this is also to show that i ship rin with like, almost everyone lmao. he's just so shippable and let's be honest, who _hasn't_ thought about kissing rin? im sure it's crossed the boys' mind at least once. rin's just _that_ bitch. (: 
> 
> anyway, i hope you all enjoy! xoxo

Haru’s was unexpected, as everything is with him.

It started off with him and Rin racing down the Samezuka pool, the only two bodies in the room. Practice finished a long time ago when the sun was still out, but to Rin, it feels like it’s only been minutes. Because it’s always like that with Haru.

Haru makes time pass by, makes the days seem shorter, and always, somehow, makes something in Rin light up. There’s always been this steady, electric current running between them and it exemplifies whenever they swim together; it’s the one thing that makes them forget about everything else. Everything else but them.

They always start out fast and unforgiving, the only objective in mind being to prove something. Haru gives Rin the strength to push the limits, to fight through the water and Rin does the same to him. But that changes the more laps they do and slowly, they aren’t cutting through the water and trying to one-up one another. Instead, they begin to go at the same pace, same rhythm, enjoying the other’s company. It beats racing by a long shot and makes them both feel closer than ever.

So when Rin pops up on his last lap, gasping for a breath of air as his lungs scream in agony, he still manages the tiniest giggle. He’s happy and maybe a little giddy from the lack of oxygen. He removes his goggles and hair cap and after that, the routine will begin. He’ll look up to see Haru do the same, they’ll give each other a smile, Rin’s smile is always wider, and then they’ll go on their way to the changing room.

Haru breaks the cycle. When Rin looks up, Haru has his goggles and hair cap off, but instead, he’s standing right in front of Rin, pressed against the lane rope, peering into his face. And Rin gets a look of something that’s almost like _want_ flash in Haru’s eyes, before he comes in and presses his lips up against Rin’s, bumping their noses.

It tastes like chlorine.

When he pulls away, it’s only enough so that he can meet Rin’s eyes. Rin can feel Haru’s breath on his lips.

Rin opens his mouth, wanting to say something, but Haru beats him to it.

“Can I do it again?” And there’s this heat in his eyes that draws Rin in and makes Rin forget whatever he was going to say. He nods.

When Haru comes back in, hand coming up to fit snugly against Rin's nape, Rin angles his head so their noses don’t bump when their lips meet again.

Rin wishes time would slow down.

-

Sousuke’s was a clash of emotions, one that left Rin exhausted but wanting all at the same time.

It happened when they were both out in the woods, heated words were exchanged with venomous glares. It was bitter and angry and Rin couldn’t understand why Sousuke was acting this way.

He yelled, and yelled, and yelled some more until those unforgettable words left Sousuke’s mouth.

_“My shoulder…”_

And all of Rin’s anger evaporated, leaving him cold until his anger surged up again; but this time it was desperate. Desperate, sorrowful anger. He yelled again, but this time with his voice cracking each moment, hands trembling as they push against Sousuke’s chest, vision blurring. He let his head drop with one final, weak push.

He hiccups, the hot sensation of tears running down his cheeks. He lets himself be grabbed and pushed up against a tree. It’s nothing harsh. Those hands are gentle, and they hold him steady, have him secured.

“Rin…”

And that’s when he feels the soft press of lips against his cheek. Feels them trace up against the stream of tears and rest on his eyelid. But even with that, the tears don’t stop.

He feels it happen again, on the other side, and when his name is called once more, he opens his eyes. He sees the smile on Sousuke’s face, small and uneven, and sees the sadness seeping into his eyes. And just like that, more tears spill from his eyes, making his eyelashes feel heavy.

Sousuke doesn’t trace the tears with his lips this time. Instead, he reaches up to cup Rin’s face and presses his lips against Rin’s. It’s a firm, longing press.

Rin parts his lips for Sousuke, trying to bring him impossibly close.

-

Makoto was all laughs and smiles and Rin always found himself letting his guard down around the other teen. Makoto has always felt like something familiar and safe. So when it happened, Rin felt nothing but assurance.

They were both playing with a litter of kittens they found while on their way home from practice. Mainly, Makoto was the one who played with them, Rin just tried not to get scratched.

It was fun and lighthearted, with the main objective being to get Rin to pet at least one of the kittens without any injury. So far it was a failing plan because the other kittens were much more interested in Makoto, and whenever Rin even reached out, they would hiss at him.

It left Rin annoyed and he got up, all but ready to call it quits and go home. Makoto convinced him to stay a little longer when he gave him those large, puppy-dog eyes. Rin’s sure everyone is weak to them and so he mumbles and sits back down defeatedly.

That’s when a white kitten, one of the smallest of the litter, comes and meows at him. Rin’s not sure what to do but then Makoto makes a surprised gasp and nudges him, giving him a long strand of grass. Rin sighs, swaying the grass back and forth. The kitten follows it with a transfixed gaze, and soon it’s jumping and running around.

Rin finds himself playing with the cat earnestly, and after a particularly cute moment where the cat rolls on its back, Rin reaches out to pet the kitten with a laugh. It purrs into his hand.

Rin’s mouth falls open and he whips his head around to tell Makoto of his success. But Makoto’s already looking at Rin. He has been for a while now. The words die in Rin’s throat as he gets lost in a glint playing in Makoto’s eyes. It’s curiosity and awe all in one.

Rin swallows, forgetting about the kitten as he stares. Makoto shifts his weight, leaning in closer. His hand brushes against Rin’s before it comes up to cup his cheek.

“Rin...Can I kiss you?” It’s soft and there’s a pink tinge running across Makoto’s face. Rin’s sure he’s sporting the same look.

He manages a weak “mhm”, with a nod of his head and his eyes flutter close as Makoto’s face draws closer. It’s chaste at first, exactly what Rin expects until Makoto’s lips stay a little longer with another kiss, and then another, and soon enough Rin feels the feather of a tongue run across his bottom lip. It catches him off guard, but then Makoto’s other hand comes to hold the back of Rin’s neck, giving a light squeeze.

That’s all Rin needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> everyone loves rin okay. they love their shark bby. 
> 
> lmao i hope ya'll enjoyed and once again, happy birthday to my bby boy. 
> 
> aquarius gang for life!


End file.
